Prism Brilliant
are magical gems in which the Keepers of Rainbows reside. The Prism Brilliants each wield incredible powers, which may only be used by the chosen warriors. The Prisms are colored in the eight colors of the rainbow and work as the Skyriverian counterpart of the chromosome of the light, which only the descendants of fate are born with. The Prism Brilliants The Rouge Brilliant , also known as the , is the fiery red brilliant. Inside the Rouge Brilliant lives Scarlett, the keeper of the red rainbow. The Rouge Brilliant carries the powers of fire and passion, which harmonize with Guardian Angel Chimaira's powers of passionate fire. The power of the Rouge Brilliant allows Rubi to transform into her angelic alter ego. It also gives Scarlet the ability to user greater attacks than she ever could. The Tonnerre Brilliant , also known as the , is the yellow brilliant. Inside the Tonnerre Brilliant lives Jaune, the keeper of the golden rainbow. The Tonnerre Brilliant carries the powers of electricity and strength, which harmonize with Guardian Angel Ampere's powers of electricty and true strength. The Tonnerre Brilliant's primary ability is to grant Ririan the ability to transform into her angelic alter ego. However, it also gives Yellow the ability to use more powerful versions of her normal attacks. The Luce Brilliant , also known as the , is the orange brilliant. Inside the Luce Brilliant lives Estrella, the keeper of the orange rainbow. The Luce Brilliant carries the powers of elegant sun mirrored in orange-colored light. Its powers harmonize with Guardian Angel Aurorae's powers of elegance and light. With the power of the Luce Brilliant Amber is able to transform into her angelic alter ego. It also allows Mandarine to perform yet more powerful attacks than ever before. The Grüne Brilliant , also known as the , is the natural green brilliant. Inside the Grüne Brilliant lives Linden, the keeper of the green rainbow. The Grüne Brilliant carries the powers of the natural wind, which harmonizes with Guardian Angel Clover's powers of naturality and wind. If fused with her transformation item, Ema may transform into her angelic alter ego. However, it also gives greater powers to Green, who uses the powers of a summer breeze. The Schnee Brilliant , also known as the , is the watery blue brilliant. Inside the Schnee Brilliant lives Nilam, the keeper of the blue rainbow. The Schnee Brilliant carries the powers of the liquids and skills, which harmonize with Guardian Angel Sicilia's powers of physical states of water and talents. Besides empowering Sicilia's basic powers, the Brilliant also gives Sapphie the power to transform into her angelic alter ego. In addition, the power of the Brilliant strengthens Blue's basic powers as well. The Bianko Brilliant , also known as the , is the timeless white brilliant. Inside the Bianko Brilliant lives Bayla, the keeper of the silver rainbow. The Bianko Brilliant carriest the powers of knowledge and time, which harmonize with Guardian Angel Millennia's powers of intelligence and time. The Brilliant allows Kiyomi to transform into her angelic alter ego, as well as giving White even greater powers than she already owns. The Heart Brilliants are the Prism Brilliants who carry the power of love and dreams respectively. Inside the Heart Brilliants live Rosa and Ione, the keepers of the pink and purple rainbows. The powers of the Heart Brilliants harmonize with the powers of Guardian Angel Papillon, who wields the power of love, and Guardian Angel Cavetta, who wields the power of dreams. Similar to the other known Prism Brilliants, the Heart Brilliants give their guardian fairies the ability to use even greater attacks. Trivia *Even though the official name is "Grüne Brilliant", throughout the series, it is usually referred as "Grün Brilliant". References Category:Items